1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flooring systems.
More specifically, this invention relates to flooring systems used for athletic floors.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to flooring systems as described above wherein the flooring systems are certifiable under DIN, EN, and FIBA certification requirements.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to flooring systems as described above wherein the flooring system is provided with a novel cantilevered subflooring module that is economical to assemble away from the installation venue, economical to transport to the installation venue and economical to install at the installation venue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern hardwood athletic floors are typically installed upon a subfloor that provides the athletic flooring system with desirable attributes that are not obtainable when the flooring is attached directly to a base or to a sleeper attached to the base. The desired attributes are related to resilience that eases the impact shock when running or jumping while preserving the inertial stability that produces the most desirable ball rebound. It is also desired that the flooring system minimize vibration and wave transmission and trough formation under rolling loads. Modern athletic flooring systems are measured for these and other properties and certified as meeting industry standards by the DIN and FIBA associations. It is also desirable that the flooring system be ventilateable to deal with moisture accumulating between the floor and the base. The flooring system of this invention can meet all of the above product requirements and standards.
The wear surface of hardwood athletic floors is generally uniform in quality and cost throughout the industry. The economics of the business relates to the costs associated with fabricating, transporting and installing the subfloor. The subfloor of the flooring system of this invention employs novel cantilevered flooring modules that employ minimal amounts of fabricating materials that can be assembled away from the job site and the modules stack neatly for transportation and the modules can be handled and installed by a single installer in a short period of time making the subflooring of this invention competitive with prior art flooring systems in quality while providing the flooring system of this invention with cost advantages over prior art flooring systems.
The prior art provides cantilevered porch decks and hallway floors. The cantilevered construction is not intended to provide resilience and is not associated with subflooring construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,465 to Masiello is one such patent.
The patent art abounds in subflooring modules some of which are joined together by nailer strips. U.S. patent number U.S.2008/0104915 to Randjelovic is one such patent.
An athletic flooring system that employs a subflooring module having the cantilevered construction taught in these specifications is believed to be novel in the athletic flooring art.